Tal Vez Es Para Siempre
by Chatonette
Summary: Adaptación del libro "Donde termina el arcoiris" de Cecelia Ahern y de la película "Love, Rosie". Marinette y Adrien, dos grandes amigos prácticamente desde que nacieron, ambos tienen sus propios sueños, Adrien por una parte sueña con ir a Boston a estudiar Medicina, y Marinette, sueña con ser diseñadora de modas y ¿porque no? abrir su propio Hotel...
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana se había levantado de buen humor, pues sus padres le acababan de dar una muy buena noticia, iba a celebrar su cumpleaños y tenía que darle la noticia a ese chico rubio de ojos verdes con el que siempre jugaba. Así que se levantó de la cama y corrió a su ordenador a abrir el chat; no perdió tiempo y comenzó a escribir.

 **Para Adrien:**

Estás invitado a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños el martes 8 de abril en mi casa.  
Habrá un mago y puedes venir a mi casa a las 2. La fiesta acabará a las 5. Espero que  
vengas. Cumplo siete años.

Tu mejor amiga _Marinette._

 **Para Nette.**

Sí iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños el miecorles.

 _Adrien._

 **Para Adrien.**

Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el martes, no el miércoles. Mamá dice que no traigas a Plagg a la fiesta. Es una gato apestoso. 

_Marinette._

 **Para Nette.**

Me importa un bledo lo que diga la tonta de tu madre. Plagg quiere venir.

 _Adrien._

 **Para Adrien.**

Mi madre no es tonta, tú sí. No tienes premiso para traer al gato. Reventará  
los globos.

 _Marinette._

 **Para Nette.**

Pues entonces no pienso ir.

 _Adrien._

 **Para Adrien.**

Vale.

 _Marinette._

Ahora estaba molesta, y todo por culpa de un tonto gato que olía a queso añejado. El gato en cuestión, no le caía mal, pues ella se lo regaló a Adrien hace un año, pero era cierto que el gato era apestoso, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente a los otros gatos, él sólo comía queso, y no cualquier queso, el camembert era su favorito.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo su amigo prefería al gato en lugar de ella?  
Bueno, ciertamente no debería culpar lo, ya que ella haría lo mismo con su guacamayo rojo, Tikki. Incluso siempre que iba a de visita a la mansión de Adrien, la llevaba. Mientras los chicos jugaban vídeo juegos, el gato y el ave se perseguían por toda la habitación del rubio.

Marinette estaba pensando muy seriamente en dejar que Adrien llegara a la casa con ese gato, pero recordó que sus papás hornearían su pastel con relleno de queso crema y nueces, además de que la cubierta sería de queso crema y mantequilla... Rápidamente desecho los pensamientos de dejar que Plagg viniera a su casa. Estaba claro que sí lo permitía, la casa apestaría y no habría más pastel. 

**Preciada señora Agreste:**

Acabo de ir a verla para hablar con usted sobre el cumpleaños de mi hija Marinette, el próximo 8 de abril. Es una lástima que no estuviera en casa. Volveré a pasar esta tarde y quizás entonces podamos charlar un poco.  
Según parece, últimamente han surgido problemas entre Adrien y Marinette. Me parece que no se hablan. Espero que pueda ponerme al corriente de esa situación cuando nos veamos. A Marinette le encantaría que Adrien asistiera a su fiesta.

¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la madre de ese jovencito tan encantador!

Hasta pronto, 

_Sabine Dupain._

 **Para Nette.**

Iré encantado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños la semana que viene. Gracias por invitarnos a mi y a Plagg.

Tu amigo _Adrien._

 **Para Nette.**

Gracias por una fiesta tan fantástica. Siento que Plagg rebentara los globos al momento de perseguir a Tikki y se comiera el pastel. Tenía ambre porque mamá dice que papá no permite que se coma todas las sobras.  
Nos bemos mañana en el cole.

 _Adrien._

 **Para Adrien.**

Gracias por tu regalo. No te preocupes por lo que hizo Plagg. Mamá dice que de todos modos necesitaba una alfombra nueva. Aunque papá está muy enfadado. Dice que la vieja estaba bien pero mamá piensa que ahora la casa huele a caca y no es por Manon. Fíjate en la nariz de la señorita Mendelew. Es la nariz más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Ja, ja, ja.

 _Marinette._

 **Para Nette.**

Ya lo se y ademas le cuelga un moco enorme. Es la estraterestre más fea que e visto en mi vida. Creo que deberíamos decir a la policía que tenemos una maestra que es una estraterestre con un aliento apestoso

 _Adrien._

 **Apreciados señores Agreste:**

Me gustaría tener una reunión con ustedes para comentar los progresos de Adrien  
en la escuela. Sobre todo quisiera que hablásemos del reciente cambio que he observado en su conducta así como de la costumbre que ha adquirido de escribir mensajes durante las clases. Les agradecería tuvieran a bien llamar a la escuela para fijar el día y hora de la reunión.

Atentamente, 

_Señorita Mendelew._

 **Para Adrien**

No soporto eso de no sentarnos juntos en clase. Me han enchufado al lado del asqueroso de Steve que se hurga la nariz y se come los mocos. ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué han dicho tus papás sobre la señorita Narizotas?

 _Marinette._

 **Para Nette**

Mamá no dijo casi nada porque no paraba de reír. No sé porque. Es un avurrimiento estar en primera fila. Me llega todo el rato el aliento apestoso de la  
señorita Mendelew. Asta luego.

 _Adrien._

 **Para Adrien**

Siempre confundes por qué y porque.

 _Marinette_

 **Para Nette**

Perdona doña prefecta, pero no es cierto. No sé porque lo dices.  
 _Adrien._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, no será tal cual el libro, es como si tomara la idea pero la modificar a modo de que haya mucha similitud con la serie, lo que lo convierte en una adaptación. Ya estaré publicando el primer capítulo nwn.


	2. El Comienzo

**CAPITULO UNO.**

No era mi mejor momento y eso era más que claro. Me encontraba sentada en esta silla, frente a esa mesa de manteles blancos con un hermoso centro de mesa de flores; rosas de tonalidades crema, que van desde el color naranja claro, rosa muy claro y blanco, las cuales contrastaban con el verde de sus pétalos y tallos. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo aquí… en este lugar que bien podía ser una de mis peores pesadillas. La recepción de bodas de mi mejor amigo, MI Adrien Agreste…

Bien. Sí que sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, era el "Padrino" como había dicho Lila Rossi, lo que bien no sabía, es por qué acepte hacer esto…bueno, también eso es mentira, sí que lo sé, y fue por el simple hecho de que era Adrien.

« _Respira hondo, comienza por el principio. Cuéntales cómo se conocieron, cuéntales que desde entonces, compartimos nuestros sueños»_

Sí, Adrien y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que ambos estábamos en el jardín de niños, era un día caluroso, y estábamos en el receso, yo saltaba sobre una pelota roja y ese niño rubio de hermosos ojos verdes había chocado contra mí por error, la pelota de él era verde, desde entonces somos inseparables, jugando bromas, asistiendo a lugares, escribiéndonos notas en clases…

Recuerdo que una vez yo le había escrito una nota a Adrien y en cuanto él la abrió para leerla, la profesora Mendelew nos atrapo, y antes de que ella pudiera pedirle la nota, Adrien decidió comérsela, o bueno, meterla a su boca.

 _«Incluso los sueños raros de Adrien»_

— _Anoche soñé algo—_ Estábamos escuchando a _Jagged Stone_. Yo estaba de visita en su casa y habíamos logrado hacer una casa de campaña con las sabanas y almohadas que encontramos en su habitación, teníamos 9 años. _—¿Has visto un bote de remos…? ¿La, la parte redonda donde pones el remo?_ _—_ Y yo lo miraba atenta, sus sueños siempre han sido de lo más locos. — _De hecho se llama escálamo._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Como… chumancera, como escala, sólo que con "Mo"_ _—_ Y yo había reído _— Ese era yo. Yo era una cosa._

 _«No… por supuesto que no, ese será nuestro secreto. »_

—Hey, Marinette, chica, atenta _—_ Había dicho mi amiga, Alya, al momento de que ella tomaba una copa de champagne y con una cuchara, tintineaba sobre la copa. Por suerte Alya había aceptado acompañarme y no dejarme sola en este enredo.

 _«Diles que este es…»_

—Hola a todos _—_ Me había levantado de m lugar, pues había llegado el momento.

 _« Que este debe ser, uno de los días…más felices de mi vida»_

—Por favor _—_ esperé a que todos se sentaran y me prestaran atención _—_ Para aquellos que no he tenido el gusto de conocer… Soy Marinette y este debe ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida— me costaba trabajo pronunciar esas palabras, y sé que se notó por la cara de mi amiga, así que esboce una sonrisa, aunque por dentro esté hecha un mar de lágrimas.

 **12 años antes.**  
 _18 años de Marinette, los cuales estaba demasiado borracha para recordarlo._

 _Beyoncé_ sonaba con la canción _Crazy In Love_ , en uno de estos antros de parís "Le Chaton et cocinelle", y sólo habían ido ellos dos a celebrar el cumpleaños de la azabache, no necesitaban a nadie más porque eran Chat Noir y Ladybug contra el mundo—uno de los tantos apodos que se habían dado desde que eran amigos—.

No podían negar que había ambiente y que ese era su lugar favorito desde hace un año para celebrar sus cumpleaños. El lugar era obscuro, pero tenía luces neón y luz negra, incluso en la barra vendían pinturas neón para el cuerpo, algo en lo que ambos habían acordado que comprarían para el cumpleaños número 19 de Adrien, antes de que ambos dejaran París para ir a Boston a perseguir sus sueños.

Marinette ya iba para su décimo shot de tequila, y Adrien por el séptimo de vodka… lo cierto era que ambos ya estaban muy mal, hubo un momento en el que la oji-azul se pegó mucho a su amigo al compás de la musca, mientras que este a su vez la tomaba de la cadera, pues no quería que se separara de él, y menos al saber que era un lugar en el que cualquiera se podía aprovechar de su amiga. Pero el alcohol los hacia actuar sin pensar. Cuando Marinette se volteo para quedar frente a frente, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su acompañante mientras que él volvía a tomarla de la cintura.

Ambos estaban a centímetros de sus rostros y alternaban miradas entres sus ojos y labios. Eran muy claras las intenciones, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso y estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Adrien acerco sus labios a los de ella con precaución, pues no quería ser quien arruinara su larga amistad por mal interpretar algo, pero cuando vio que Marinette correspondió al beso, toda precaución se hizo de lado, y trato de disfrutar de la sensación de sus suaves y dulces labios contra los suyos, pues conocía bien a su amiga y después de haber visto todo lo que había tomado, sabía que o bien, a la mañana siguiente se iba a arrepentir de el "beso" o no recordaría nada—porque aquí entre nos, él era el que estaba consciente de sus acciones.

—Me encantas—escucho decir a la hermosa chica frente a él. En un intento de ella por continuar con el beso, intento subir sobre un banco para poder estar a la altura de su amigo, pero por alguna razón el banco se movió haciendo que ella resbalara y cayera al suelo a un lado del banco, quedando inconsciente al instante.

Adrien había intentado atraparla para evitar que cayera, pero aún estaba aturdido por las palabras de ella, era bien sabido por él y por cualquiera que los viera, que Adrien ya no veía a Marinette como su mejor amiga, ya hacía algún tiempo que la quería como algo más, pero al ver que ella estaba más que encantada en continuar con su amistad y seguirlo viendo como un simple amigo, él ya no hizo el intento por declarar sus sentimientos, porque créanlo o no, Adrien Agreste había estado filtreando con su mejor amiga, pero parecía que ella no se daba cuenta, así que la decisión más acertada que él chico había tomado, era seguir filtreando con ella pero también ver a otras chicas, si Marinette sentía lo mismo por él, él estaba dispuesto a dejar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con alguna chica, por ella.

La tomo entre sus brazos y apartando a algunas personas que obstruían su paso, salió de ese lugar con su amada, no se había preocupado tanto al verla inconsciente, pues bien, no era la primera vez que pasaba, su amiga era torpe, sí, pero esto de quedarse dormida después de tocar suelo, ya le había pasado cuando él cumplió 18 años. Llegó hasta su auto y con sumo cuidado la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, sin duda alguna, Marinette despertaría con una buena resaca. Y él tenía la esperanza de que al día siguiente, la relación con la Dupain, cambiara, él necesitaba oír nuevamente esas dos palabras "Me Encantas", pero las quería oír, cuando Marinette estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

El sonido del timbre la había despertado, la luz ya entraba por la trampilla que daba a su balcón, iluminando su habitación, tenía la boca seca, además de un enorme dolor de cabeza, al levantarse un poco sobre sus codos y observar su habitación, deba mentalmente las gracias a Adrien, pues era claro que él la haba traído a su casa sana y salva.

—Hola Señora Cheng, ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien, Adrien. Pasa.

En cuanto el Rubio estuvo dentro de la casa de su amigo, la cual ya le era tan familiar, Sabine, la mamá de Marinette había gritado a su hija sobre la llegada de este.

—Fue totalmente mi culpa. Por completo.

—Basta Adrien, me encantaría creer eso, pero conozco bien a mi hija, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte—le regaló una sonrisa—que buen doctor si sigues haciendo eso—había dicho con sarcasmo, ganándose una risa por parte del rubio.

—¿Por qué todos gritan? —había dicho la azabache al momento en el que abría la puerta. Sabine puso una cara que se podía leer "ahora te encargas de ella" y Adrien rio ante eso, subiendo las escaleras que daban al ático, el cual era la habitación de su amiga.

Ella en cambio volvió a subir las escaleras que daban a su cama y se acostó en ella al momento de que se quejaba.

—Estoy muy apenada por lo de anoche.

—No, No tienes que estar apenada Nette—Dijo cerrando la pequeña puerta tras de él.

—Ughhhh me porte tan mal…no puede ser.

Adrien no puedo evitar sonreír, pues amaba cuando su amiga hacia esos pequeños berrinches, que lejos de desquiciarlo, lo hacían reír. Subió las escaleras y se acostó a un lado de ella.

—Pero ser mala también es bueno—le aparto un mechón de sus cabellos sueltos del rostro, encontrándose con uno de sus ojos azules, observándolo.

—¿Bueno? —Preguntó con molestia—fue horrible, me dan nauseas de recordarlo.

Y la sonrisa que Adrien tenía desde que llegó, se borró en segundos.

—¿Cuál..? ¿Que… Q-que parte?

—Todo—se acomodó mejor, de modo que quedara sentada y comenzó a hablar con urgencia en su voz—Adrián, no sucedió, jamás se lo vayas a contar a nadie.

—Ah…okey—y le dedico una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas falsas que daba para las cámaras—Papá cree que es mi culpa que te hayas sobre pasado y dice que soy mala influencia para ti, ahora mi horario está más ocupado que de costumbre.

—Oh… que pesadilla para ti.

—Sí, pero no me importa, Lila Rossi trabaja cerca de mi próxima sección de fotos.

Esta vez le había mostrado una sonrisa coqueta, al igual que el tono de su voz.

—Sí claro.

—¿Qué?—Arqueo una ceja. Ella se acercó más a él, quedando a unos cinco centímetros de distancia.

—¿Lila Rossi? Mejor olvídate de eso —le regalo una sonrisa coqueta.

Y es que la única verdad es que a Marinette nunca le cayó bien Lila Rossi, pues para ella era una putilla.

—Para tu información ella me hecho el ojo primero.

—Oh sí, por supuesto, seguro se preguntó porque no te has exprimido ese enorme barro en tu frente.

—Marinette, no—se alejó un poco de ella al ver sus intenciones.

—Marinette, Sí.

Acerco sus manos a la frente del rubio, pero él fue demasiado rápido al tomar sus manos e impedir que lograra su cometido, desencadenando una pelea de cosquilla, en la que ambos terminarían con el estómago adolorido de tanto reír.

[…]

—Siento como si hubiéramos caminado durante una hora—decía el rubio mientras cargaba a su amiga, la traía sobre su espalda mientras que ella a su vez cargaba una mochila con sus cosas.

—No seas exagerado.

—Lo único que vas a lograr es que te baje y que camines por tu cuenta.

—No _Chaton_ , me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

—Pero no los pies, a caminar.

Ambos se dirigían a las orillas del rio _Sena,_ pues habían quedad con su grupo de amigos en hacer un picnic al atardecer por su cumpleaños, al llegar vieron a unas caras conocidas y con las que podían pasar un tiempo agradable durante las clases, y algunas con las que no les gustaba pasar tiempo.

Mientras Kim, Max, Iván y Nathaniel jugaban futbol con Adrien. Marinette hablaba con las chicas, entre ellas estaba Lila Rossi, quien curiosamente no le quitaba los ojos de encima al modelo, cosa que hacia enojar a la azabache y que era muy claro a ojos de sus amigas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Lila sobre las intenciones con su amigo, cuando una voz la hizo voltearse.

—Hola Luka.

—¿podemos hablar?

Ella asintió y se fue a hablar con el guitarrista, algo alejados de sus amigos, incluso Adrián se había dado cuenta de su repentina desaparición y no le parecía nada bien que SU Marinette estuviera con ese cretino.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo las cosas que todos habían traído para elpicnic, Adrien y Marinette se habían sentado algo alejados de los demás, pues era algo que ya todos sabían, ellos no se separaban por mucho tiempo. Mientras ellos comían, a lo lejos Adrien veía como Luka coqueteaba con una chica.

—Sólo observa a Luka, que baboso—había entrecerrado los ojos en su dirección, haciendo que Marinette también volteara y regresara su vista a su amigo, ella traía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero muy bueno—Adrien soltó un bufido—Me invito al baile escolar.

Estaba incómodo y molesto, y no sabía cómo disimularlo, pues al ver la enorme sonrisa de su amiga, era claro que ella quería asistir al baile con ese cretino, así que intentado que sus celos no se hagan presentes, sonrió e intento actuar con naturalidad.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—No. Obviamente, voy a ir contigo.

Y todo estaba perfecto, él iría con Marinette y nada podía salir mal.

—Hola Adrien, hoy te extrañe en la biblioteca—Había dicho con coquetería, arrastrando las palabras que según serian sensuales, pero a Marinette sólo le daban nauseas, Lila no tenía nada de sensual.

—Ah no…digo por supuesto, yo e-estaba un poco

—No te desaparezcas—Y se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Puso los ojos en blanco, le molestaba que Lila estuviera detrás de Adrien.

—Patético.

—Nette, está a mi alcance.

—Ella no está a tu alcance, pero por suerte no se tropezó con tu lengua que estaba colgando.

—Ohhhhh ¿en serio? Bueno, señora experta, como seduzco a una chica que según tú, no estoy a su alcance o que no está a mi alcance—le sonrió con arrogancia y la oji-azul volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, en primer lugar estas en desventaja, porque ya sabes—se acercó a su oído e inmediatamente el rubio sintió su aliento cálido. —Eres virgen. Y bueno, tienes que ser frio y hacerla sentir como si tuviera algo que las demás no tienen, hazla sentir única, algo así como que vez su alma.

—¿Y qué hay del sexo?

—Pues es sobre el sexo del que hablo, Adrien.

—Mmmm ella quiere que vayamos juntos al baile…Imagínate—Sonrío y pudo notar la expresión seria de Marinette.

—Hazlo, si es tan importante—ya no se escuchaba burla en su voz, ahora solo había una pequeña nota decaída mentras veía como su amigo seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Por favor, tu no tienes con quien ir.

Su expresión había pasado a segundo plano, a una expresión arrogante, y Marinette por su parte, copio los ademanes de Adrien.

—Ah, me invito el chico más atractivo de nuestra generación, creo que estaré bien.

—Entonces todo este arreglo te conviene mucho, ¿no, Bugaboo?

—Pues sí, así es.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso, yo le dire…

—Adelante.

—De acuerdo.

Marinette lo vio levantarse de su lugar, caminando con su indistinguible elegancia hasta donde se encontraba Lila, no sabía a qué se debía, pero se sentía mal, estaba triste. Y cuando vio que Lila sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Adrien, supo que estaba hecho, ella no iría con su mejor amigo al baile escolar, espero a que Adrien volviera con ella, pero él estaba con Lila, se le veía feliz, así que después de decirle a Luka que si ira al baile con él, se fue a su casa intentando ignorar esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, y que no le gustaban para nada.

 **Hola.  
Espero que les esté gustando como estoy intentando combinar lo que viene en el libro, con la película, ya que es algo difícil adaptarlo, pero no hay imposibles.**

 **Espero sus Reviews para saber su opinión y esas cosas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **~Chatonette.**


End file.
